


The Boy Who Couldn't Hold His Breath Underwater 2

by nklngrm



Series: Underwater [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Sad, Sequel, alternative universe, i still can't handle this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nklngrm/pseuds/nklngrm
Summary: (a sequel to my story "The Boy Who Couldn't Hold His Breath Underwater")A story about 17-years-old Isak Valtersen, who found the man of his dreams from Holly Camp. It was a summer which he would never forget, because they lived every minute... But then autumn rolls in and school starts. What happens to Isak and Even, when the reality turns their worlds upside down?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. Be gentle with me.

“This isn’t just a summer romance, Isak. Not after everything we’ve been through.”  
When Even had said those words to me, I had believed him. I really had, and I believe so had he.  
But why is it that I am sitting alone in the park, while it’s pouring rain and my tears have mixed with water drops? What went wrong? What did I do? What did he do? What could I have done to avoid this heart ache? Probably a lot. Or nothing.  
But the fact stands– I was sitting alone in the rain, looking at the trees around me, waiting for a miracle. That it had all been just a dream. That it hadn’t really happened.  
It was weekend now. The weather was cold, autumn had came and all the colours on the trees were beautiful, but I couldn’t see their beauty. Not really. I felt blind. I felt empty. I felt sad. Darkness embraced me from every direction.  
Why did I have a feeling, that those words that Even had said to me jinxed everything?  
"This isn’t just a summer romance, Isak. Not after everything we’ve been through."  
Yeah, as the summer had ended, and school started, everything had started to go downhill. Murphy’s law was real: everything that could go wrong, will go wrong. It happened to Even and me. We had jinxed our relationship, and everything had gone to shit.  
Slowly but surely.  
I wanted to blame Mikael fucking Boukhal for everything. I really did want that. But deep down I knew that it wasn’t Mikael’s fault. It was my fault. It was Even’s fault. It was our fault. But it was easier to blame someone else and not take the responsibility yourself.  
But at first, after Holly Camp, everything had started of smoothly. The rest of the summer break we had had the time of our lives, because we lived every minute. Together.  
Then our schools had started.  
It was only downhill from there.  
But maybe I shouldn’t dwell on the past. Thinking about it wouldn’t change the situation. It wouldn’t change what had happened. Nothing would change by me dwelling in the past. Thinking about it.  
Maybe I should anchor myself in the present. Think about the future and what I wanted from it. Did I want to fight? Fight for Even? Fight for us? Did I want him back? Could I get him back? I wiped the tears from my face, but they kept coming back. Would Even still want me? Did he want to fight for us? For our lives together? Did I want him to fight?  
I released a shaky breath and rubbed my face and eyes, trying to calm down.  
I didn’t know what to think or what to do, but one thing was for sure– I realised it suddenly.  
Even had been the man of my dreams. Even was still the man of my dreams. And nothing could change that.  
I stood up absurdly and looked around. I had suddenly found strength from my thoughts.  
Even is the man of my dreams.  
I had decided. I would fight for us. One last time. And if he doesn’t want me? If it doesn’t work out? Well, at least I can say I gave it all.


	2. Cockblocking at its best

I was pacing between the kitchen, where my Mum was drinking coffee and Dad reading a newspaper, and the front door. When it was my tenth time stepping inside the kitchen, my Mum sighed.  
“Can you not do that?”  
“What?”  
“That.”  
“I’m just–“  
“Excited that Even is coming, we got it.”  
“Sorry, Mum.”  
I stopped pacing and sat by the kitchen table.  
“Do we need to have the talk?” Mum asked out of nowhere, which made Dad lower his newspaper and look at us too.  
I slapped a hand on my forehead. “No! Absolutely not.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes!”  
“I just want you guys to be safe and–“  
Her words were interrupted by the doorbell. I jumped up and literally sprinted to the front door, my parents following close behind.  
I yanked the door open and let out a breath as I saw Even leaning against the door frame. His hair was pushed back, he was wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. His eyes were twinkling and a small smile played on his lips.   
Fuck, I had missed him.  
“Hi”, he said.  
“Hi”, I breathed out. And then I couldn’t stop myself, even though I knew my parents were standing right behind me. I leaped towards Even, wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.  
Even laughed and hugged me back, struggling to stay upright.  
“Hi, Even”, Mum said. “Nice that you’re finally here.”  
“Isak here haven’t shut up about you for the whole week”, Dad added.  
“Please, stop talking”, I mumbled, refusing to let go of Even. Eventually he had to pry my hands away from him and I took a step back, not willingly, of course.  
“Nice of you to let me come for the weekend”, Even said politely and my Mum hugged him and Dad shook hands with him.  
“Please, come inside”, Mum said.   
Even lifted his bag from the ground and stepped inside. I followed him like a lost puppy and closed the door.  
“Are you hungry, Even?” Mum asked.  
Even shook his head and opened his mouth to answer, but I cut him before he could say anything.  
“We will go upstairs.”  
“Uh-huh”, Mum said, and lifted his eyebrows. “Remember what we talked about, Isak.”  
“Yeah, yeah”, I said and pulled Even with me to upstairs. I opened my bedroom’s door and let him inside. I walked to my computer table and then I heard Even’s voice behind me.  
“So, Isak”, Even said, “how do you feel about school starting soon?”  
I glanced at him and smiled. He was lying on my bed, eyebrows raised and a goofy grin on his face. God, I loved his face when he did that.  
“What are you talking about?” I asked. “We came back from Holly Camp a week ago. School isn’t starting for a month.”  
“It’s still soon.”  
“No, it’s not.” I tilted my head and looked at him. “We haven’t seen in a week and you want to talk about school?”  
He stood up and walked over to me. I was sitting by my computer table and now he kneeled in front of me and took my hands in his own.  
“You’re right, baby”, he said, and I blushed, which in turn made him grin. “I can think like a million better ways we could spent our time together this weekend.”  
“Oh”, I said and raised my eyebrows, a habit I had learned from Even during Holly Camp. “And what would those be?”  
He leaned in and pressed our lips together. Those damn butterflies started flying around in my stomach and I had to suck in a deep breath.  
“Did I take your breath away?” Even asked teasingly, pressing our foreheads together.  
“Fuck you.”  
“Please.”  
“My parents are downstairs”, I commented, moving a little bit further away so I could look at Even in the eyes.  
“We can close the door and you can be quiet for a change”, Even said.  
“Are you implying that I’m normally vocal?”  
“Oh, honey...”, Even said and raised his eyebrows.  
I slapped him on the shoulder. “You can’t know that!”  
“Baby, we have made out and you have been vocal then. The only reasonable conclusion from that is that when I get you naked under me, you are going to–“  
“Alright, I got it!” I interrupted, my cheeks burning and I felt embarrassed.   
“Red cheeks still suits you.”  
“Shut up.”  
“You’re cute.”  
“Shut up, Even!”  
He started laughing and stood up. He walked around in my room, taking in everything he saw. He stopped in front of a painting that I had hanged on my wall right after I had got home from Holly Camp.  
“You put it on the wall”, Even said quietly and smiled.  
“Of course”, I said. “It’s beautiful.”  
It was the painting that Even had made. It was two lads kissing underwater. It was us, kissing underwater. It was the painting he refused to show me in the camp and then, just before we had parted and left to our homes, he had given it to me, kissed me and said he would come to visit me next weekend.  
He had kept that promise.  
I stood up and walked behind him as he still looked at the painting. I was so much shorter than him, that I couldn’t just wrap my arms around his neck without being on my tiptoes, so I just wrapped them around his waist and hugged him from behind.  
“Did you miss me?” Even asked and turned around, wrapping also arms around me.   
I looked him in the eyes and nodded. “I did.”  
“Good”, he whispered and leaned in to kiss me. His lips were so soft, and I wanted to deepen the kiss but he pulled back. “I missed you too.”  
“We are being sappy, aren’t we?”  
“Completely”, Even said and laughed.   
My phone beeped in my pocket. I rolled my eyes and checked it.   
“Who misses you?” Even asked curiously.  
“Jonas”, I said. “He asked if you are already here.”  
“You told Jonas I was coming?”  
I looked at him and put my phone away. “What? Are you kidding me? Of course I told Jonas.” I paused and then grinned. “I think I might have told everyone. Magnus, Mahdi, Eskild… Hell, I haven’t shut up about it.”  
“Aww, you love me!” Even cooed.  
I grinned and blushed. “But you knew that already.”  
“I just love how easy it is to make you blush”, he said and kissed my forehead. “I really don’t need to work that hard for it.”  
“Oi, shut up”, I laughed.  
“Don’t you remember? Our thing is I do whatever and you blush. It’s our always. Our okay.”  
“We need a better thing”, I stated.  
Even grinned and pressed our lips together, pushing me gently towards the bed. He sunk his fingers deep in my hair and yanked gently. A moan escaped from my lips and then he lowered me on the bed and climbed on top of me, never once breaking the kiss.  
“You’re so fucking hot, Isak”, Even mumbled against my lips.  
“Shut up and kiss me”, I said, embarrasingly out of breath but I didn’t care and Even, who always aimed to please, kissed me fiercely.  
Someone clearing their throat by my door made us stop and turn our heads to see who dared to interrupt us.  
It was Mum.  
If there ever was a moment when I wanted to disappear, it was then. But, by the looks of it, my Mum felt the same way. She didn’t know where to look.  
Even slumped down next to me and I could see he was trying so hard not to laugh. I was trying so hard not to die of shame. I sat up and looked at Mum.  
“What?”  
“I just wanted to tell you, that I will be going to the grocery store. Your father is downstairs if you need anything”, she said and finally looked at me and tried to smile, but it was more of a grin. “What would you two like to eat tonight?”  
“I’m good with anything”, Even said, and smiled. He wasn’t red faced, or out of breath. No, he looked calm and collected. How did he do that? I was a mess compared to him.  
“Same”, I said and motioned Mum to leave. “Surprise us. And close the door on your way out, thanks.”  
Mum let out a laugh. “Oh, sweetie, the door stays open.”  
“Mum!”  
“Don’t try to argue. It’s your father’s will.”  
“Please leave”, I pleaded and pressed my head to my hands.   
“Bye, boys”, she said and left.  
I groaned in my hands and pulled my own hair. “What do I have to do to get some? If it isn’t Eskild cockblocking, then it’s Mum and that’s cockblocking at its best.”  
Even laughed and pulled me closer to him, cuddling me. He pressed his face against my neck and kissed it gently.  
“We will have our moment”, he said. “Eventually.”  
I knew that but it didn’t give me comfort. Not when I wanted him now. I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought. I had became so horny ever since Even and I got together. But we hadn’t done anything else but made out. Yet. The timing was always off, because when we were at Holly Camp, Eskild would take care of cockblocking us every time and now my Mum was here to substitute Eskild. It was unfair. I just wanted to be alone with Even, was that too much to ask?  
“What are you thinking?” Even asked quietly.   
I rolled around so that I was facing him and smiled at him shyly.  
“You. Me. Us.” I paused. “We never having sex because someone is always cockblocking us.”  
“You are one horny teenager, aren’t you”, Even teased and leaned closer so that our nose touched. “But I appreciate the honesty.”  
“It’s your fault, you know”, I said.  
“Is it now?”  
“Yes”, I assured him. “You’re too hot.”  
Even laughed and I loved how his eyes almost closed as he laughed. He looked so hot. I stared at him, and when he quieted down and looked at me, I closed the gap between us and kissed him, climbing on top of him and pressed our bodies together.  
“Isak...”, Even mumbled warningly and broke the kiss.  
I sighed and sat up straight. “Fine. You are going to have to make this torture up for me.”  
“Oh, I will”, Even promised and winked at me. I slumped down next to him and then we just lied in my bed, staring at the ceiling, arms touching and both of us smiling like idiots.  
“Hey”, I suddenly said when I remembered something. “We are having a double date on Saturday.”  
“Tomorrow?” Even turned his head to look at me. “With who?”  
“Magnus and Vilde”, I said.  
Even smiled. “I still can’t believe he got the girl.”  
“Yeah”, I said and then I grinned. “I can’t believe I got the boy.”  
“You lucky bastard”, Even said smugly and poked my arm.  
I grinned like an idiot and kissed him, being the happiest person on Earth.


End file.
